


Pizza and Pirates

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian reminisces about his first time eating pizza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colormyheartred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/gifts).



> So Megan (colormyheartred) ordered me a pizza because she is the absolute nicest person ever and this is how I show my gratitude!

Killian had three things he loved most about this new realm he found himself in; the first being Emma Swan, the second being her son whom he loved as if he was his own, the third was pizza. There was truly nothing quite like the dish back in the Enchanted Forest and of all the new foods he had tried since coming to Storybrooke, pizza was still his favorite. He sat on the couch, in between Swan and Henry each with a slice in hand as they had their Saturday Night Movie Night and remembers the first time he had the delicacy.

* * *

 

“We leave in the morning,” she said her eyes glowing with determination as she strode past him and left him on the roof. Killian stood there for a few moments, unsure of where Emma's fiancé had gone and wondered if she wanted him to follow her. He sighed and went back down to her apartment, figuring if Emma wanted to be alone she'd let him know. He let himself into her apartment and found her pouring herself another drink.

“Are you all right Swan?” he asked carefully, noting the tension in her shoulders.

“Yeah I'm fine, just a lot to take in,” she said before taking a large gulp of the run she poured herself.

“Aye I can only imagine, I should let you rest up if we are to return to Storybrooke in the morning,” he turned to leave and let her process her thoughts.

“Wait,” he heard her whisper just before his hand reached the door, “Could you maybe stay for a bit? We can order in some food or something,” she looked at him with a furrowed brow and pleading eyes.

“Of course I can stay Swan,” he removed his hand from the doorknob and walked towards her, “For as long as you want me here.”

“Thank you,” she smiled softly before turning and rummaging around in a small drawer filled with folded pieces of paper before pulling out a red, white, and green one that read “Pauly's Pizzeria” on the front.

“You're okay with pizza right?” she asked as she dialed the number into her phone.

“Err...?” he scratched behind his ear, not sure what a pizza even was, Emma looked up in shock at his sound of confusion before realization spread across her face.

“You've never even heard of pizza have you?” she asked incredulously.

“I can't say that I have lass, but go ahead and order it. I've always liked to think of myself as adventurous,” he smiled at her.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and smiled before putting her phone to her ear, “Hey Pauly, could I get a large pepperoni please? Yeah that's the right address, all right thanks,” she hung up her phone with a swipe of her thumb, “Pizza should be here in 20 minutes, let's pick out a movie while we wait.”

Killian tilted his head and was about to ask what a movie was when she quickly explained that a movie is a story you can watch instead of read in a book.

“Sounds fascinating,” he grinned at her, excited that she is sharing her 'pizza' and 'movies' with him. They sat down on the couch, Emma on one side and Killian on the other. He longed to fill the space between them, to reach out and pull her into his side, but he knew while she may appreciate his company he needed to do things on her terms. If she wanted to come closer to him, she would but he wouldn't push her.

“Do you mind if I pick the movie?” she asked picking up a small black device from the coffee table.

“Go ahead, it's not as if I have a vast knowledge of these movies anyways,” he grinned at her.

“True, but I think I know just the movie,” she gave him a sly smile and jumping when a loud buzzing sound filled the apartment.

“What in the hell was that?” Killian asked searching for the cause of the noise.

“That'll be the pizza guy, wait here I'll go get it,” she stood up from her place on the couch.

“Would you like some assistance?” he asked.

“No I got it, but could you grab a couple plates from that cabinet?” she pointed at one of her cabinets and Killian nodded. He selected two plates and was just setting them on the table when Emma burst into the apartment a square box clutched in her hands.

“Get ready for your mind to be blown Hook,” she said placing the box on the table and lifting the lid. Killian surveyed the circular food and let its cheesy and slightly spicy scent fill his nose.

“What's in it?” he asked as she places two slices on his plate and hers.

“Well the crust is kind of like bread, tomato sauce, cheese, and then pepperonis on top. Just try it,” she handed him his plate and nodded back towards the couch. He picked up his plate and followed her, settling into his spot on his end of the couch, watching as Emma picked up the small black device again and pressed a button. The screen in front of them went dark and Killian assumed the movie was starting. The words “Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl” appeared on screen and Killian swiveled his head back towards Emma who was surveying him with a mischievous smile. He cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled.

“I figured you might like it,” she shrugged before taking a bit of her pizza. Killian looked down at his own plate and grabbed a slice. It was now or never and raised the slice to his lips.

“Bloody hell,” he said in surprise as he ate.

“Too hot?” Emma asked.

“No, it's delicious Swan!” he said after he swallowed, “That may just be the best thing I have ever eaten!”

“I had a feeling you'd like it,” she grinned. They both turned their attention back to the movie and Killian watched as Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner tried to get a ship back from a rival pirate captain. Killian tried not to think about how he had traded the Jolly, his home, away for a bean. He snuck a glance at Emma who had her legs tucked under herself as she watched the movie, she chuckled at something or another Sparrow had said. He had doubted for just a moment whether coming to this land to save her was worth it after his kiss didn't bring back her memories, and after she kneed him in his intimates. But just sitting here, eating this pizza, watching this movie, and hearing Swan chuckle under her breath made it worth everything. Her eyes met his and he saw her body stiffen slightly and he directed his attention back to his pizza, and tried to keep his eyes from wandering towards her.

“For a land without magic, it certainly has some amazing things Swan,” he said once the movie ended.

“Just wait until you learn more about this land,” she rose from the couch and grabbed her plate and took it into her kitchen. Killian grabbed his own and followed her, setting his plate in the sink along with hers.

“I can't wait to,” he said earnestly looking at her. Emma held his gaze for a few moments before swallowing nervously and picking up the pizza box from the table.

“It's uh getting late, should probably get some rest before we head back to Storybrooke tomorrow,” she said as she turned her back on him and put the pizza in a large white pantry of some kind.

“Aye, it is quite a long journey. I'll see myself out then,” he said scratching his ear.

“Be back here at around ten? Henry should be back by then and we can all drive back together,” Emma said.

“Sounds like a good plan, good night Swan,” Killian turned towards the door.

“Oh and Killian?” she asked, he turned back to her, “Thank you for giving me back my memories and for sharing some pizza with me.”

“Anytime Swan,” he smiled at her before letting himself out. It was going to be a long road ahead of him, both to Storybrooke and to Emma's heart but it would be worth the journey.


End file.
